Le monde change
by Sirius-05
Summary: Les dernières pensées d'un des plus beaux personnages de la trilogie...


Voilà, voilà! Encore une fic de mon cru... Bon, ce n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre et elle n'est pas très longue mais j'ai trouvé qu'il fallait que je la publie... J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!

Gros bisous à tous!

Sirius-05

* * *

**Le monde change…**

Le monde change… et je n'y ai plus ma place… comme tous ceux de ma race… Je sens le vent s'insinuer dans mes cheveux et mes robes noires, mais je n'y prête guère plus attention… Jadis cette sensation m'emplissait de bonheur mais ce temps est révolu… Je suis seule à présent et mon heure est venue… Mon cœur est mort et mon esprit subsiste depuis déjà trop longtemps… Le temps passe et je ne le vois pas passer… tant de temps déjà que mon amour est mort… Je ne vis plus depuis ce jour fatal… L'heure des hommes est venue et je me meurs. Le vent froid de l'hiver trace un sombre passage vers l'endroit où je t'ai rencontré, mon amour… Je m'y dirige à pas lent, telle une ombre se faufilant entre les arbres jadis dorés de la Lorienne. Te souviens – tu mon amour quand nous nous sommes rencontré ? Tu étais si jeune, si débordant de vie et moi j'étais déjà si âgée… Pour nous deux ce fut pourtant le coup de foudre, nous nous sommes aimé dès cet instant… Personne ne comprenait, personne n'y croyait mais nous, nous y croyions, nous avions l'espoir d'une vie à deux en ces temps sombres… et aujourd'hui que le joug de Sauron est anéantis tu n'est plus… et je suis anéantie, nous avons pourtant eu encore de longues années ensemble, nous avons eu des enfants mais rien n'y change, rien ne comblera jamais ta perte… Mon père m'avait pourtant prévenu, il m'avait prévenue je ma douleur serait terrible mais à ce moment la je ne mesurais pas l'ampleur de ces propos… Si j'avais su… Pourtant si c'était à refaire je le referais… pour notre amour…

Je suis enfin arrivée… Cet endroit me rappelle tellement de souvenir que ma gorge se noue et mes yeux piquent mais il n'y a plus de larmes… Mes yeux sont fatigués d'avoir tant pleuré… Je ferme les yeux et je vide mon esprit, le vent m'isole de tout bruit… je suis seule…

Les paupières clauses je revois un autre visage… celui de mon premier amour… Premier amour que je n'ai pu satisfaire… faute d'en aimer un autre… J'ai toujours su qu'il continuait à m'aimer et moi aussi… Je continue toujours à l'aimer d'ailleurs… Où est-il en cet instant ? M'a-t-il oublié ? Est-il parti lui aussi pour les terres immortelles ? Au fond de moi je sais que je ne le reverrais plus… Du moins pas vivante… En rouvrant les yeux j'aperçois la stèle de marbre blanc sur laquelle nous nous asseyions toi et moi, le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur elle… En caressant les motifs elfiques qui la recouvraient, je ressentit une douce chaleur se répandre en moi… comme une caresse que seul toi pouvait me prodiguer… Je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi elle servait… maintenant je le sais… c'est le réceptacle de nos cœur… En touchant ce marbre si pur, je sens ta chaleur, ta douceur, ton cœur battre sous mes paume… En m'étendant dessus je me sens enveloppée d'une douce chaleur… comme si tu me serrais dans tes bras… je suis bien, j'ai chaud pourtant le vent glacial me fouette toujours le visage et les nuages noirs s'amoncèlent au dessus de moi, la pluie commence même à tomber… Mais je n'y prête guère attention… je suis heureuse pour la première fois depuis que tu m'a laissé seule dans ce monde d'humain… J'entends même ma grand-mère, Galadrielle, chanter… une douce musique qui me réchauffe le cœur et l'esprit…

Soudain je sens peser quelque chose sur ma poitrine et de mes doigts tremblants je touche ce bijou, cette feuille qui jadis représentait l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu, le symbole d'unification de toutes les races, le symbole des neuf, le symbole de la communauté de l'anneau… un unique cadeau d'adieu…

En fermant les yeux, un sourire étira mes lèvres pour la dernière fois et je sentis une seule et unique larme couler le long de ma joue de porcelaine… et tandis que j'expire mon dernier souffle, je sens mon corps flotter et mon esprit s'embuer, j'allait le revoir…

On m'a toujours dit que les humains croyaient les elfes insensibles, pourtant il n'en est rien…

Un rayon de soleil perça parmi les sombres nuages, éclairant le corps sans vie d'une femme, d'une elfe, d'une amante, d'une reine…


End file.
